A True Demon
by SennenGoroshi
Summary: Konoha's foolishness causes Naruto to plot against him. Everyone hates him, he has no one, so he decides to become the very thing trapped inside him. WARNING Massive crossover at later parts. DemonNaruto, DarkNaruto
1. Chapter 1: Intro

**Here's a new story, it basically has like a bunch of completely random crossovers integrated in it. I have a busy life over here though. Life isn't kind enough to give me enough hours to write, but I found a solution, whether it's good or bad I don't know.**

Chapter I- Intro

I looked around the village, the day was a sunny one, the sun hovered above the horizon glaring down at the bustling town. At first glance the village seemed peaceful, far more peaceful than the other villages, but if you looked closer you would be able to see what truly lied within them, they had black, tainted hearts. Tainted with all the errors they had commited, and the worst thing is that they didn't even acknowledge their mistakes. From the very day I was born, I was a target to them. Something to kill, they call me demon, good for nothing pig, and idiot everyday. I used to believe that they had a valid reason, that I was something demonic or terrible, until I met him.

**Mindscape**

"**Foolish mortal, get up**" The demon growled

"W-Where a-am I?" The small 6 year old boy mumbled

**"You are in your mind mortal, I am the great fox lord the Kyuubi no Kitsune. I am currently sealed in your pathetic mortal body." **The fox announced, his chest slightly puffed up

"K-Kyuubi? So the villagers were right. I am a demon." Naruto, the demon fox container sobbed, tears dripping from his eyes.

**"Foolish mortal, if you were a demon, don't you think you would've slaughtered all of these pathetic humans right now." **The kyuubi groaned

"You're right, I'm not a demon, demons are really powerful, I'm just weak, the people who hurt me are stronger than me, that's why they push me around, hit me, hurt me, and yell at me." Naruto whimpered, he was really weak and pathetic

**"Mortal, you are finally beginning to see how the world works, the strong hurt the weak, the weak die, the strong live. Listen, you must become strong, as I will not tolerate a weak container. One day you will release me from this cage, until that day we're stuck together. I am only considering helping you to prevent my own death, so do not expect me to help you with anything like food, or money. " **The Kyuubi grumbled, Naruto could only see the cold red eyes glaring at him.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Then that old man came along, I thought I could trust him, but I was a fool. He betrayed me just like all of the others.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The old man looked at the six year old very kindly, Naruto was immediately suspicious,

"Little Naruto, My name is Sarutobi Hiruzen, as the people in the orphanage were not kind to you and I'm sorry for what they have I have decided it would be best for you to live in your own apartment. I will give you a monthly allowance, be sure not to spend it all in the same place!" The old man smiled

_Liar!_ Naruto hissed inwardly, but then he quickly collected his thoughts _It wasn't his fault, I've never seen him around, all I knew was that he was the strongest, that's why I wanted to become Hokage a few months ago, but when I learned I also had to take care of these pathetic people my dream went down the drain._

"Old man, where will I live?" Naruto asked curiously, the old man held his hand with his ever present smile which was clawing its way into Naruto's heart, slowly, but surely.

He was unknowingly led at the edge of training ground 44, the forest of death, his 'apartment' was actually a small building with two floors, Naruto would live on the top floor while, some ANBU disguised as receptionists would survey him.

The bottom floor was surprisingly clean, but the top floor was a rathole, nine cockroaches fled from sight as soon as Naruto stepped into the room.

"Old man," Sarutobi turned to Naruto as soon as he heard it

"Are you sure this place is good, it smells funny." Naruto let out a small groan

"You'll get used to it, for now settle in. Your things in the orphanage will be transferred here shortly." Sarutobi told Naruto, still wearing that fake smile

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;One year later, Naruto Age 8;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

"Ow, that hurt." Naruto looked at the deep gash on his leg

**"Quit complaining, and get back to work." **The Kyuubi groaned

Things had changed in 2 years, Naruto saw the old man as some kind of grandfatherly figure despite the Kyuubi's warnings, he trained in a super dangerous place called the forest of death. He thought that Sarutobi would want him to get stronger, that was true, but he wanted to slowly manipulate him as well, he knew the Kyuubi would never let his host die if Naruto wandered there. (**A/N In my version of the forest there isn't much barbed wire. A child could easily wander there, there were fences but the kid could climb over them. So not many people lived around there.**) Naruto believed he could take everyone in his graduating class easily, yes he had joined the academy under the Hokage's insistence. But Naruto still wore his mask of idiocy even to the old man.

Naruto was currently walking across the market district, using a kunai to deflect the stones the terrible pain that enveloped him was ignored, because of Naruto's high pain tolerance.

"A kunai and shuriken set please." Naruto asked innocently

"That would be 720…, oh it's **_you_**, 2160 ryo." Naruto inwardly gritted his teeth, the old man gave him about 10,000 ryo a month, so a whole fifth of what he got would've gone down the drain if he didn't pickpocket civilians. As he went back to his rathole he sensed something wrong .

He ran back to the rathole and went his room. Everything except a bed and a sack was gone. He sensed negative emotions, and felt chakra, he sniffed around the room, and found some blood, there was a blood trail, must've been a careless genin. He dismissed the thought as soon as he saw it continue and lead downstairs, to the reception. The blood trail stopped, but Naruto sniffed around with his enhanced senses he gained from the Kyuubi. The scent of the blood was in the air, it lead right to… a receptionist, there were two of them in his building. That direction did not lead to the receptionist exactly, rather the wall behind her.

_Blood can't come from a wall. There has to be something inside. Like some secret lever to pull. _

Naruto waited till nightfall when the ANBU went to sleep in their homes elsewhere, one ANBU would stay up and constantly watch the perimeter around him. The blood had dried by then, but Naruto remembered where it came from. He walked towards the exact part of where the scent came from. He stepped on a cold white tile which sunk into the ground.

"Whoa" The wall emerged into the ground leaving a dimly lit passageway; it was not exactly narrow, rather more dark and spooky. He snuck through it, not making a sound.

He stopped as he saw the way was blocked, it was impossible to continue. He walked around for a bit when he spotted an electronic device. It spoke

**"WHAT IS A SHINOBI'S GREATEST ILLUSION?"**

Naruto thought about this, long and hard, he sighed it could be peace, as long as shinobi existed there would be no true peace due to their system, Naruto was a lot more mature than he looked, he knew the troubles of the shinobi world. Perhaps justice, justice was not true in the shinobi world.

"Peace"  
**"THAT IS NOT THE CORRECT ANSWER, YOU HAVE TWO TRIES LEFT"**

The fox container gritted his teeth, there was no dignity, no peace, no justice, no…

"Trust, you can trust no one in the shinobi world."

**"THAT IS NOT THE CORRECT ANSWER, YOU HAVE ONE TRY LEFT"**

_But there is so many things the shinobi world lacks, safety, love, dignity, honor._

_No, I'm thinking into it too much, a shinobi…_ Naruto remembered the blood, blood, where does that lead? Death, wound… that was it! All shinobi had killed, none eveer retained…

"Innocence" Naruto said

**"SELF DEFENSE SYSTEMS DEACTIVATED, Welcome home."**

Uzumaki Naruto entered the room, he saw… two ANBU uniforms, covered in dried blood, two uniforms, that meant the receptionists were ANBU, he scanned the room,

finding a small satchel with notes.

_Hokage-sama, _

_Uzumaki's status report_

_Not well. addicted to ramen… what? Seems to be doing suspicious activity in the forest of death. _

_The old man wants to protect me, that's why the ANBU are here. _

**Mindscape**

**_"You naïve fool, the old man here is trying to make you suffer." _**A dark corrupt mind scolded Naruto

"You're wrong, he would never-"Naruto started, but never got to finish as he scanned another letter

_Oh no, this can't be happening_

_Snake, _

_You have been assigned a mission of great importance, what you will do will gain me the trust of Uzumaki Naruto, and make him stronger. You must take almost everything in his home, I will then comfort him and assure him that I will find his belongings. He will suffer pain, making him tolerate more pain. This will bring him closer to the weapon he must be, for the sake of the village._

_Sarutobi Hiruzen, the Sandaime Hokage of Konohagakure_

"I trusted him," Naruto bit into his lip hard enough to make it bleed, the anger and killing intent that erupted inside would make most chuunin, hell even some jonin flee immediately. It would make genin commit suicide just to take away the terrible feeling.

"-and he betrayed me" small bits of the Kyuubi's chakra were now leaking out, bringing him into the initial jinchuriki form. His pupils slit, his nails grew longer, his canine teeth extended and were now hanging out of his mouth.

Naruto rushed out into the forest of death with such speed, the ANBU member couldn't detect him. His anger ended in the meaningless slaughter of everything within 2km of Naruto.

The blood splattered everywhere after he killed another overgrown tiger, he reveled in its slaughter smiling at all the blood he spilled. Naruto felt his exhaustion catch up to him as the golden sunlight hit the huge leaves of the forest, he blacked as soon as the sun rose.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

After that I never trusted anyone ever again, not the nice ramen chefs at Ichiraku, not the smiling Iruka-sensei, because I could detect the hatred hidden in their hearts. The Kyuubi made Iruka lose his parents, the fox stepped on Teuchi's house so he couldn't do his big plan to open a super ramen restaurant. 4 years later, as in now…

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::The Valley of the End::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: 

"Naruto you dobe, I told, you I'm not coming back . Orochimaru's power will be mine!" Sasuke declared

"Sasuke, I'm not gonna bring you back." Naruto planted a creepy smile on his face before changing it completely.

**"I'm gonna kill you!" **The fox's red chakra wrapped around Naruto as he lunged fifty meters into the air approaching Sasuke with a fist, he was going to aim straight for the heart.

_I never knew the dobe had it in him, I thought the dobe's mission was retrieval, I don't think he wants to abandon his precious home. Well the dobe can't kill me anyway so it's not like it matters. _Sasuke's curse seal activated to level one giving him the chakra he needed to bounce off and watch Naruto destroy stone Uchiha Madara's skull. The rocks fell everywhere, there was now a bunch of pointy rocks next to the waterfall that stood between the two rock carvings. Sasuke was now standing on a point of Madara's spiky hair, he looked in the distance, the clear blue sky glared at him.

Naruto, meanwhile was growing more tails by the minute, he now had four, but he could control it. The dark aura still wrapped around him, his voice was far more demonic.

**Imari** (Menacing Ball) A black sphere of compressed bijuu chakra formed in his hand and he smashed it into Madara's heart. Sasuke slowly felt the effects, Madara's upper body completely disappeared so only waist down and the hair remained. The hair portion tumbled down into the water, making Sasuke have nothing to stand on, so he quickly evolved into his cursed seal state two and floated down into the ground.

To Sasuke the reason why Naruto had been called a monster now made sense to him, he was truly an inhuman beast, and it was right that the villagers hurt him and barely gave him enough to eat. Naruto's orange jumpsuit tore up into many pieces, Naruto rushed to Sasuke. They were both now on separate sides, Naruto, was on Hashirama's fingers, while Sasuke was on Madara's fingers, what was left of them.

"Naruto, how about we finish this in one move." Sasuke tried talking to Naruto

"**Very well Sasuke."** Naruto growled in his demon state (3 tails now)

**Dai Chidori **(Great Lightning Cutter)

**Akuma Rasengan **(Demonic Spiralling Sphere)

The two attacks clashed, Naruto looked like he was going to scratch Sasuke's headband but he was really aiming for the eyes, the dreaded Uchiha eyes, this way he would do a service to Konoha, his last service.

The traitorous old man was now dead by Orochimaru, a horrific woman was now in his place, her name was Tsunade, and she hated him with every fiber of her being. She blamed him for everything, just because her precious Dan was obliterated by the Kyuubi. And her precious Nawaki died on a mission with **_Namikaze_**. Yes he knew, he was sure that they hated him as well, Uzumaki Kushina, Namikaze Minato. He had stolen the Hiraishin scroll, but in reality he didn't need it, the council grabbed the Namikaze's money as soon as he died, AND his pathetic godfather preferred peeping in bathhouses then looking after his godson. No, he had nothing binding him to Konoha.

The chidori wouldn't hurt him, and the rasengan would hit first, Naruto calculated, he thrusted his hand into Sasuke's eyes who didn't even get the chance to yelp in pain as he turned him into a headless monkey.

"That was easier than I expected, from this day forward, I will make the people of the elemental nations know what true suffering is!" Naruto (now reverted to normal state) declared, he made two Kage Bunshins which destroyed the headless body, one henged into Sasuke, and one just lay down, both acted unconscious.

He wanted to see the look on the bastard old hags face when 'Sasuke' poofs in front of her eyes.

"Naruto! Sasuke! Oh no, I'm too late." Kakashi sighed unhappily, he took the bodies and headed for the leaf as fast as possible. He looked at the valley to see that Madara was almost completely obliterated, the devestation Naruto most likely caused.

**A few miles away**

Naruto had a wicked grin on his face.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000**

**Bwahahaha! Naruto is a basically a wicked devil who wants to kill things. No friends except another wicked devil. If anyone doesn't like this wicked devilthing then they should turn away from the story. Oh and this rated M for deaths, blood, crazy people, and gore so don't care continue, don't like it go away.**

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000**


	2. Chapter 2: The Key

**Here's the Latest chapter**

Chapter II: The Key

Our favorite blonde was currently roaming around the forests, he wondered whether his shadow clone managed to get back without dispelling, it probably did, since he had no memories of Sakura punching him for the 500th time.

"Kyuubi, where is Mount Myoboku? I'll be going to get the 'key' to the seal." Naruto stated waiting for a response

**"Get in gear, I'll show you the way." **The fox grinned, making an imaginary red path that only Naruto could see. (Similar to Clairvoyance in Skyrim, but red.)

Naruto followed the path at super speed going five times faster than a normal shinobi would.

He passed by a bandit camp and saw them holding a couple of women captive, the blonde jinchuriki could guess why, sexual harrasement. But he didn't care, no, all he wanted to do was enjoy the bloodshed. Red chakra flowing through his body, he leaped at the bandits and ripped them apart, there was so much blood, all spraying over his face as he laughed,

"**Hahahhahhahaahaahahahaha!" **The women were so frightened, they just ran for their lives, no they tried, but were all ripped apart, or blown apart by Naruto's rasengan.

There was one survivor, Naruto wanted to kill her to enjoy the blood once more, but decided against it, so that she may spread the slaughter so it reaches Konoha's ears, but he left her injured, so it would take at least a week to get to the nearest town. If she died there was no loss, but if she got to the next town and spread word after he finished breaking the seal Konoha would be fearful, fearful of how bloodthirsty he'd become.

Naruto continued following the path using his energy as conservatively as he could. Without the Kyuubi's chakra, he wagered he could beat a jonin about Kurenai's level. With it he could go above Sannin level when using his four tailed form.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;Kon ohagakure;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;; ;;;;;;;;;;;;

"May this Council meeting commence!" Tsunade announced in a slightly fiery tone

"We are here to discuss the punishment of Uzumaki Naruto for using excessive uncontrollable amounts of the Kyuubi's chakra." Koharu spoke up, and glared at the sunshine kid, who gazed at her stupidly.

"I vote for banishment!" Koharu yelled

"I vote for stripping him of his ability to advance beyond genin and forcing him to do D rank missions the rest of his life!" Shikaku yelled

"I vote for stripping him of his shinobi rank entirely, and locking him up in the MCI (Mental Care Institute)!" Choza yelled

"I vote for allowing him to go under a retraining process with me." Danzo offered

"I vote for stripping him of his shinobi rank and locking him up in a cage!" Inoichi yelled

"I vote for the same as Inoichi." Homura stated

"I vote for allowing him to go into a retraining process with Danzo." Shibi stated

Danzo smirked inwardly, it was 2 vs 2, he just needed another one or two and he'd have the Kyuubi in his hands.

"I vote for the D rank thing." Tsume smirked at the boy evilly, the Inuzuka have many D ranks to carry out, so having someone like Naruto do them all with shadow clones would be a big bonus for their clan, but no, Tsume wouldn't allow Naruto anywhere near the dogs, he'd be cleaning dog kennels for the rest of his life!

"I vote the same as Homura." Hyuga Hiashi groaned, he was bored, just force the boy into a cage or retrain him and be done with it!

'Naruto' pretended to grit his teeth, but he couldn't put on an act by making blood come out of his mouth as shadow clones have none.

"Just strip him of his shinobi rank and make him do genin missions for a year." Tsunade growled, she was bored of this already, she thought Naruto would be crying about his dream to be Hokage. But the boy didn't have a reaction here, which was odd, at first she thought he was in denial, but there was something odd about Naruto that she couldn't quite place.

"Uchiha Sasuke, what do you think about this menace?" Koharu asked, gazing at 'Sasuke' seriously, Sasuke, and Naruto immediately started rolling on the floor, laughing and pointing at Tsunade.

"Enough of this! Naruto, what have you done to Sasuke? Speak now, and you will not be executed!" Tsunade roared, banging on the table, Sasuke made a handseal and blew up injuring both Koharu, and Tsunade badly enough that they would have to go to the hospital for their injuries, it also injured Tsume, and Shikaku, albeit only a little.

Tsunade jerked her body upward, only to see a letter on her desk, she picked it up and read it aloud.

_Hello dumb council bitches,_

_LOSERS, if you are reading this note, it means that you fell for the Sasuke clone, and the Naruto clone. Do you really think I'd let myself be caged by some dumb little shits tat couldn't even see through my mask. YES, it was all a mask, I never wanted to be a shinobi of the stupid village, much less 'HOKAGE,' the old man was a fool, he and his teachers say look underneath the underneath, when he can't do it himself. _

_Oh and by the way SASUKE is dead, I sent his charred remains to you via sealing, that's the last service I do for this village, get rid of the annoying emo bitch, everyone, even you should be spared of his bitching, and moaning, even though you like it._

_FROM UZUMAKI NARUTO, THE ONE AND ONLY DEVIL ON EARTH_

"This c-can't be true." Koharu refused to believe the demon brat, Homura by this time almost cracked, anger reaching his face from the depths of his brain.

"Only one way to find out, KAI (Release)!" Tsunade made the appropriate handseal, what she didn't expect was another explosion, the seal had some protection laid on it, and it blew up right in her face, she and the Elders were in critical condition, and would die if they didn't receive medical treatment soon, but Tsunade was affected more than the others having it blow up in her face.

She managed to maintain sight for a few seconds, managing to see that Sasuke was indeed killed by Naruto. He had fourth degree burns all over his arms, feet and neck, if you looked closely, you could see some veins that were not incinerated on his legs. His whole body was a disgusting red color. You could recognize him if you saw him every day, because the body shape remained mostly intact, there was a bloody stump where his head should be. The proof that Sasuke was killed by Naruto was the bloody stump, Jiraiya's rasengan was the only technique that she knew that could do that. Of course it could always have been sliced off, but then the neck would not have part of a circle missing.

Koharu and Homura passed out while the rest could not believe their eyes, the talentless brat severely injured their best shinobi, and got away with it, the uninjured quickly carried the injured to the hospital and allowed them to be treated, but Konoha was to be inactive as none of them could decide who was to be the acting Hokage, this put some of the higher rank missions on hold. Naruto was assigned as an A class criminal with a capture or kill order, capture would give 20 million ryo, while kill would only give 10 million.

Sakura was busy in her room crying away about her teammates, she looked at her team photo, Sasuke was stoic as ever, something he learned from his father, while Naruto was glaring at Sasuke, if looks could kill Sasuke would be dead.

_Well he is dead anyway. _Sakura thought, she glared into the photo, making a fist so hard that blood was flowing out from the middle of her palm.

"I will get stronger, and then I'll kill you!" Sakura declared, just then there was a knock on the door.

"Sakura? Sakura? Open up" Haruno Mebuki sighed, she waited a bit for the response.

"It's open" Sakura said in a pessimistic tone

"What's wrong dear?" Her mother glared at Sakura's bloody palm

"Go wash it up! Now!" Mebuki pointed to the bathroom, she didn't even notice Sakura's teary eyes when she trailed off to wash her self inflicted wound.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;A week later, Mount Myoboku;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Naruto grinned looking at all the bloodshed he did just to capture Geratora in a cage, the toads never stood a chance, their frog song was useless, their Sage techniques were all useless, even the tadpoles were laying somewhere in the water, dead. He took at least 900 lives today. (including tadpoles) Even the 'Great Toad Elder' was dead, Gamakichi died drooling over candy, Shima and Fukasaku died trying to protect their 'sacred' land. Gamabunta died a very painful death, at the Kyuubi's request, Gamaken, and Gamahiro died protecting the tadpoles.

Before the 'Great Toad Elder' died, he told the demon wannabe a prophecy about some idiot under the guidance of Jiraiya would change the shinobi world. Absolute junk, because Jiraiya never actually guided him in anyway, he said something about the jutsu then ran away to peep.

The toad clan was gone, except Geratora, but he couldn't be summoned, because of all the seals that were put around his cage.

"You won't get away with this, someone more powerful than you will hunt you and bring you down." Geratora gritted his teeth, he was being forced to give up his scroll, he was struggling, Naruto didn't like that so he cut off his head, and his stomach. There lied the key to the seal which he finally got.

**"Mortal, we must now head to the border of Kiba no kuni **(The Fang Country), **there you will find an altar of Yami, you must bow to Yami, if there is more darkness than light in your heart you will be temporarily immortal." **The Kyuubi explained

"And if not?" Naruto frowned

**"Then you will die." **The Kyuubi stated, he frankly didn't care, as he would be released anyway, but he was bound to an agreement, and bijuu can't break agreements.

"Well then what are we waiting for? Give me some juice." Naruto demanded, the Kyuubi groaned as more red chakra entered the blonde's body, honestly the red chakra was starting to addict the blonde, and he didn't like the fact that he had to give it away

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;; ;;;;;Miles away,;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;; ;;;;;;;;;;

"Itachi's little brother sees to be dead based on what I heard from Konoha." Pein stated, as emotionless as ever, Itachi frowned, but looked to be unaffected by the news.

"I like the blonde dude who did it, blondes are awesome, I mean did you hear that the Hokage of Konoha is in the hospital, because the blonde knew that art is a bang! Shame we have to kill him." Deidara beamed, Sasori was inwardly happy, because Orochimaru would never get the Sharingan now, and that was the perfect revenge for pulling a stunt on Itachi and abandoning Akatsuki. Kakuzu was angry, because Kumo was just about to cut him a 50 million ryo deal for the Sharingan of Sasuke, and that was thwarted by the stupid Uzumaki boy. Hidan didn't give a shit, Kisame was grinning at Itachi for no reason. Pein sighed, he had one messed up group of S rank criminals.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;Orochi maru's Lair of little boys;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Orochimaru screamed like a little girl

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO000!"

"Stupid Uzumaki boy had to ruin my plans for Sasuke-kun, I'll make him suffer for eternity! I'll get your children Itachi-kun, then I'll take their bodies, and use them to kill you!" Orochimaru started doing the typical evil laugh

"BWAHAHAHA!"

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;A few days later, Shrine of Yami;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Naruto bowed to the altar,

"Anything to say Kyuubi?" Naruto looked at his seal, able to see Kyuubi's grinning face

**"Nothing, except that this will hurt like a bitch." The fox grinned **

Naruto started turn the seal,

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!"

** XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Glad some of you think this is interesting, it stopped being a first person thing from the first chapter, I'm simply trying to write Naruto as dark as possible, so please bear it if he gets a little too dark, he's technically quite smart at this point and has very much trouble trusting others. I'm not really bashing anyone, since I actually don't like character bashing and very rarely do it to blow some frustration off my head. **

**If you have any criticism, please read the manga before asking, and know that if I change something I'll tell you, oh and also know that I don't knw the Naruto map very well so pardon me if I make any mistakes on that. **

**Oh and read and review, because ALL WRITERS FILL THEIR HUNGRY TUMMY WITH REVIEWS, and not many writers write on empty stomachs.**


	3. Chapter 3: Delays

**Okay, so now after this chapter I can go to the (from now) normal length of chapters for this story (3k-7k)**

**Bankai77- I have to say my story is a bit cliche, **

**beginning: Torturous and screwed up life.**

**middle: gains a bunch of power.**

**end:? **

Chapter III: Delays

"_Anything to say Kyuubi?" Naruto looked at his seal, able to see Kyuubi's grinning face _

"_**Nothing, except that this will hurt like a bitch." The fox grinned **_

_Naruto started turn the seal,_

"_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRG GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!"_

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Urgh" Naruto coughed in pain as he saw himself slowly gaining tails, he could barely keep himself awake, his vision started to blur as he lost consciousness for a moment, he regained it, seeing that he currently had seven tails, the pain was so unbearable couldn't feel anything anymore. He saw the visage of the fox slowly materializing before him as he lost consciousness again.

**Mindscape**

Naruto was currently going closer and closer to Kyuubi, his arms were reaching out to the cage, he floated closer and closer to his cage, fully prepared to rip the seal off. A hand reached and grabbed his. Naruto scowled when he saw the back of the mystery man's cloak.

_So the all mighty Yondaime has come to 'stop' me from making the 'wrong' choice._

_I'll just play around with him for a bit. _

"**Yondaime, come closer! Let me tear you to shreds!" **The Kyuubi's ever present grin mocked the Yondaime every second.

"Naruto, don't touch the seal, if you do the Kyuubi will make you regret it, whatever promise he made isn't worth it!" Namikaze Minato yelled out

"Naruto, how do you know my name Yondaime-san?" Naruto hid a big laugh

"Don't play around I know you know I'm your father, I've watched most of your life locked up here. I-I'm sorry how you've been treated, but all I can do is apologize." Minato said in a low tone. Naruto's stupid expression automatically exchanaged into one of mass hatred, 95% of his killer intent was directed at the Yondaime, forcing him onto his knees.

"Yondaime, you made my life hell! Don't think I can't punish you!" Naruto bellowed, he raised his arms

"Before anything though, how did you escape the Shinigami? I know this isn't just a piece of your chakra, it's your soul. But since souls need chakra to sustain themselves you'll dissipate as soon as you lose all your chakra, going to the afterlife, and to the realm the Shinigami has no control over. Escaping him." Naruto growled menacingly

"It's part of the seal, it has the Kanji soul, so as soon as I used it, that Kanji sucked me in here before the Shinigami could get me, same for your mother." Minato explained

"**You will now watch the rest of my life as I kill your comrades, and destroy the place known as Konoha,"** Naruto's voice turned demonic, Naruto's arm fell, and two gates trapped Minato right where he was, he couldn't move much, he got into a comfortable position and sighed.

"Naruto, please reconsider, not everyone in Konoha was guilty, the ramen chef, and his daughter, the Sandaime wasn't, the Godaime wasn't exactly either, and how about your friends? Konohamaru was innocent, Moegi and Udon were innocent. Kiba is arrogant but he doesn't have a bad heart, must I go on?" Minato tried to be calm, and reasonable

"**Father, I forget that you can't feel negative emotions like I can, all of those idiots were guilty except Konohamaru, Udon, and Moegi who were also somewhat corrupt, because they were bribed, you missed a lot of my life if you think the Sandaime is innocent, so even though you may have seen some of my life, you don't know me, or anything I feel, so in short you are ignorant, so don't try to talk as if you've seen it all." **Naruto grumbled, not wishing to talk to the man who ruined his life. He headed for the seal

"NO! Stop Naruto! You might hate me, but you'll kill yourself if you break the seal!" Minato warned, but it was futile, Naruto didn't even look back. What he did do was put Minato into a more fixed position, the gates were raised, but all of Minato's limbs were paralyzed except his mouth and his eyes, he looked like some kind of creepy statue.

He watched as Naruto ripped the seal. The Kyuubi however, wasn't released in the real world. Minato could feel chakra pulsing through him keeping his soul from departing to the afterlife

"**There is still one thing you must do, it's the seal's fault, you must lose to me in your mindscape." **The Kyuubi grinned as it started charging a bijuudama, Naruto simply stood in its way, a chain grabbed the Kyuubi's leg and tripped him, canceling the bijuudama, the Kyuubi rushed and tried to crush Naruto under its palm.

"**Don't worry Naruto this battle doesn't effect the real world, oh and here comes your mother." **The Kyuubi's grinning image disappeared, as a beautiful redheaded woman with extremely long hair that reached up to her bottom entered. Minato pushed her into a deeper level of Naruto's mind, where she was unable to see what went on in the world.

"Naruto, can you guess who I am?" Kushina said way too sweetly to be appropriate.

"You're my mother." Naruto replied without a hint of joy, Kushina however smothered him, almost completely breaking his stoic expression. Naruto frowned at this.

"So who told you? The old goat Sarutobi?" Kushina guessed

"No, I figured it out without help, the bastard of a Namikaze was intimate with the only remaining Uzumaki at that time, forming me." Naruto's eyes flared red

"So you figured it out completely, please don't blame Minato! It wasn't his-" Naruto flung Kushina's body to the ground.

"**WHAT DO YOU MEAN IT'S NOT HIS FAULT?! HE ORPHANED ME AND THREW ME TO THE WOLVES! HE COULD'VE MADE HIMSELF STAY ALIVE, HE COULD'VE LET YOU STAY ALIVE, BUT NO, HE ORPHANED ME. HE COULD'VE USED SOME OTHER IDIOT WHO HAD PARENTS, BUT NO HE ABANDONED ME!" **Naruto roared, making Kushina feel very weak

"Ungh" Kushina's conscious started to fade, but she was automatically pumped by Naruto's chakra.

"**Your fate will be better than the fool's, but it will still not be enjoyable, you will watch the rest of my life as well as the fool." **Naruto raised one finger up and shot electricity from his arms, Kushina found herself paralyzed completely, she was teleported to the exact same place Minato was. Naruto came to resume his fight with the Kyuubi after making Minato and Kushina go through black holes.

Kushina found herself chained to a board, every minute electricity and chakra pulsed through her body, so she would survive and also feel pain. Kushina couldn't speak or move her head, and her eyes were fixed to the only light in the dark hole, windows to Naruto's world. She couldn't move her pupils, her eyes held a look of pure terror as another jolt of electricity went through her body.

Minato was simply thrown to the wolves in Naruto's mind, the wolves constantly tore Minato apart every minute, every minute Minato reformed only to be tore apart again. Minato was also always frozen in place looking towards the only light in the world, windows to what Naruto saw.

"**Let's resume, now that your annoying parents are gone." **The Kyuubi grinned

"Yeah," Naruto smiled

**Bijuudama** (Tailed Beast Ball) Naruato was incinerated, nothing remained as he was blown out of his mindscape.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;Konohaga kure, Hospital;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;; ;;;;;;;;;;

The Kage who had just woke up from her coma a day or two ago felt an enormous chakra spike, all the malice that it contained weakened her from even 200km away from Yami's shrine. She felt her weak limbs go sore, and her limbs go numb, her eyes were blinking rapidly as they went dry very quickly.

_Kyuubi!_

"Call Kakashi, Kurenai, Genma, and Shizune now!" Tsunade yelled to the medic tending her, who snapped out of her trance and ran for the door.

**Training ground 9**

People in Konoha felt it too, many civilians outside were down to their knees, the shinobi population felt it mostly like Tsunade, but the genin were therowing up everywhere, the sky seemed to have been affected too, as there seemed to be a slight tint of red in the sky.

The rookies were in training ground 9.

"No doubt Naruto's doing." Sakura spat, before she vomited again, she had felt that chakra before, but it was much weaker.

_The sky, red, these adverse effects on nature, could this be the release of the Kyuubi? _Shikamaru always suspected Naruto was the jinchuriki due to his whisker marks.

"I can't eat anymore!" Choji whined miserably, the floor was littered with barf sp he kapt thinking of it, that getting in the way of him eating his chips. Ino was deep in thought, although she couldn't concentrate much because of the almost suffocating nature of the chakra. Shino's bugs started to fall and die, so he decided to go inside, where they were safe. Akamaru fell sick so Kiba also had to go to his house. Hinata's eyes were hurting, and it's bad not to take care of the Byakugan so the clan forced a lockdown of their compound.

**Back in the Hospital**

"Tsunade-sama, reporting for duty." Shizune bowed along with the rest of the team

"S-Shizune, find the, urgh," Tsunade suddenly threw a coughing fit that made her fall off her hospital bed. It seemed this weird happening affected her voice as well. Tsunade simply pointed to the light. Shizune, Kakashi, Kurenai, and Genma nodded and started moving towards the large red shaft of light that was so clear even if it was so far away.

The 4 ran and ran, they could do 35 kilometers an hour as ninja so it wouldn't be too long until Kiba no kuni.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;Yami's shrine;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;; ;

The red energy was hazardous to everything except Naruto, the Kyuubi, and Yami's shrine the red light destroyed everything else, the trees, the people, the animals, Naruto didn't care, he was currently sitting unconscious.

"**Good freedom at long last!" **The Kyuubi's voice roared, he stared down at Naruto and gave a great big yawn.

"**Uzumaki Kushina, the child of yours has done well, I would attack him and kill him, but we made an agreement and bijuu are bound to their word." **The Kyuubi boomed once again, Kushina heard this within Naruto, but couldn't say anything due to her state.

"**Now I'll go find my Yin chakra, oh right, it was sealed inside Namikaze, and I'm sure he still has it now. I'll have to wait till Naruto wakes up, what a pity!"**

**12 hours later**

By now the red energy had dissipated so everything was back to normal, except the fact that the Kyuubi was overlooking 4 pathetic shinobi who were shivering in fear. None of them knew Shiki Fuin so sealing the Kyuubi was not an option neither was running away.

"I'm awake, let's go to where we're supposed to go." Naruto frowned at the few Konoha shinobi who still thought they were hidden.

"**Before that, defeat these worthless Konoha shinobi." **The fox groaned in boredom.

Kurenai winced, Kakashi flinched, Genma sighed, and Shizune shivered. They looked at Naruto, his jumpsuit was torn, all that remained were black shinobi pants and black shirt. His red eyes which were pretty much permanent glared at them for a second. Kakashi expected the Kyuubi to move, he was paying attention to Naruto that much so his head was slammed to the side of the tree knocking him out. Shizune and Genma threw senbon, but he was out of their site in no time, he appeared behind them and dug his nails into their necks knocking them out, Kurenai, being the only one left tried to use genjutsu, but couldn't see her target, she looked around and managed to sense Naruto so she successfully dodged the big fist that would've hit her head had she stalled a bit more.

"Naruto, I should've known you were the one behind this." Kurenai growled, she payed for idle chatter in the middle of the battlefield as Naruto was gone in a moment.

He came up behind her and applied seals to her arms, and legs, finishing it with the head hunter jutsu. Kurenai couldn't move for the time being even though only weak paralysis seals were applied.

The fox boy went to the fox and simply demanded that he go to _there_.

"**You will in due time, don't get impatient, if you get the Yang chakra from Minato and give it to me, you get a bonus." **The Kyuubi looked ahead, bored**.**

Naruto immediately went into his mindscape and ripped the chakra from Minato's sorry soul and came back with the black energy which the Kyuubi absorbed.

"**So fresh, so lovely."** The fox grinned as he grew ten times bigger, the fox could easily flatten half a small village with his paw, and just by jumping in Konoha could destroy a third of the village. A large tremor shook the world as the Kyuubi leaped into the air picking Naruto in his soft fluffy tail. Yami's shrine was completely unaffected.

"**Well I'm bored of this, lets go meet Yami…" **The Kyuubi roared at the sky, the sky instantly became as black as the void, a huge red portal ripped open, the portal was big enough for the Kyuubi to get inside, and that meant it was at least 2 kilometers up in the sky.

Naruto headed inside, he had finally entered the realm of divine beings.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**If anyone's confused about the situation with Minato and Kushina, Minato's seal was so complicated that by activating it, he chucked both of their souls in Naruto's seal. This makes Minato escape the Shinigami as his soul isn't eaten until the end of the sealing. He needs chakra to keep himself, and Kushina inside, but he trapped Kushina deeper within the seal so she couldn't see what was going on in Naruto's world, but he (Minato) could.**

**Once they ran out of chakra they dissipate into the afterlife which the Shinigami has no control over. The Shinigami could tell Kami to hand over Minato, but that's off topic. Naruto can do anything in his mind so he tortured both of them and shut them up.**

**Well that's it for now, till next time.**


End file.
